My christmas party
by Lilindha.thedarkpurple
Summary: Malam natalku begitu menakjubkan. Kotorishido. bad summary, langsung baca aja. OOC, Typo yang berlebihan, Geje, (don't like, don't read.)


**My christmas party**

**Summary**

Malam natalku begitu menakjubkan. Kotorishido. bad summary, langsung baca aja. OOC, Typo yang berlebihan, Geje, (don't like, don't read.)

Pairing: Shidoxkotori

Genere: Romance/Drama

Warning: OOC/Typo/penuh dengan kata amburadul.

Rated: T+

Pen name:

_H__ajimemashite _ _ desu yoroshiku n__e. _ini pertama kali saya singgah di fandom dan buat fic ini. Awalnya aku sempet kaget kok yang bikin fic dikit baget. Padahal kan dari cerita animenya lumayan seru tuh. Oh ya, chara fav ku di date in live itu: Itsuka kotori, itsuka Shido, dan kurumi. Kenapa aku pilih kurumi? Karena dia misterius. Eeeeh kok gk nyambung ya. Hah dari pada tambah muter-muter silahkan baca:

.

.

Ready read.

Seorang pemuda bersurai dark blue berjalan sambil mengeratkan blazernya erat-erat di tubuh. Napasnya mengeluarkan uap putih. Sementara telinganya membeku dan mati rasa. Dia bahkan tidak dapat bernapas secara normal. Salju turun tanpa henti sampai nyaris memenuhi jalan raya. Dimana-mana yang terlihat hanyalah kapas-kapas putih yang melayang-layang di udara.

Dulu, ketika kecil, salju selalu membuatnya terpesona. Dingin yang dirasakannya tidak dapat mengacuhkan rasa kagumnya pada pemandangan putih di sekelilingnya. Berjalan, berlari, bermain dilakukannya tanpa perduli dengan suhu minus yang dirasakannya. Namun, seiringan waktu, kini benda putih itu tidak lagi membuatnya terpukau. Salju yang turun deras seperti hujan tidak tampak cantik lagi baginya. Ternyata salju membuat banyak kecelakaan, ternyata salju membuat aktifitas manusia menjadi sulit, ternyata salju jika sudah menapak tanah akan berwarna coklat karena kotor. Tidak ada bedanya dengan segumpal lumpur dipinggiran trotoar.

Dan jangan tanyakan lagi dinginnya.

Pemuda itu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Berharap dapat menghangatkan tangannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan beberapa butir salju yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas di jalan yang sepi ini, lalu kakinya melangkah menyebrangi jalan itu.

Ia melihat jam di ponselnya. Pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit, sudah hampir jam makan malam. Ia harus mempercepat langkahnya jika tidak ingin membuat adik kesayangannya menunggu dirinya terlalu lama. Sambil menggosok hidungnya yang terasa beku, lelaki itu semakin mengetatkan blazernya. Dia harus cepat mencapai tempat tujuan. Disana temperratur hangat dan segelas coklat panas dapat membuat otak yang setengah beku dapat kembali mencair dan berkerja normal.

Lelaki itu berjalan semakin bergegas. Sementara salju kian turun semakin deras.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Iris crimson gadis itu beralih pada sosok pemuda bersurai biru dongker. Meski ia sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone, telinganya masih berkerja dengan baik. "Selamat datang Kakak." Sahutnya santai. Ia kembali menekuni permainan PSP yang sedari tadi dipengannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri gadis bersurai merah itu. Kehangatan dalam ruangan ini seakan-akan tidak sanggup menaikan temperature tubuhnya. Tanpa ragu, ia menyambar secangkir coklat panas milik adiknya yang terletak pada meja dan meneguknya.

"Hei, itu milikku." Seru gadis itu tidak terima. PSP miliknya ia taruh sembarangan, perhatiannya kini sepenuhnya tertuju pada secangkir coklat panas yang diteguk sang kakak.

Shido kembali menaruh cangkir yang sudah tinggal setengahnya pada meja. Tanpa rasa bersalah ia memperlihatkan cengiran bodoh pada adiknya. "Jangan terlalu pelit dengan kakamu Kotori."

Kotori mendengus sebal, kedua pipinya menggelembung dengan tangan yang besedekap. Mengambil posisi ngambek. "Cerewet. Cepat buatkan makan malam. Perutku sudah terlalu lapar untuk menunggumu."

Shido tertawa canggung, merasa bersalah pada adiknya kerena sudah membuatnya menunggu. setelah menaruh tasnya di sofa, ia berjalan menuju dapur yang kebetulan langsung terhubung dengan ruang tengah. Di bukanya lemari es dan mengambil beberapa bahan untuk di buatnya makan malam. Omlet mungkin cocok untuk di buat makan malam.

ia memecahkan dua telur sekaligus dalam penggorengan. Diambilnya sayuran yang sudah ia iris kecil-kecil dan dimasukan pada penggorengan, lalu dicampur merata dengan diberi sedikit garam dan merica sebagai perasa. Ia sedikit mengecilkan api ketika omlet itu hampir matang. dibaliknya beberapa kali omlet itu hanya sekedar mengecek tingkat kematangannya. Setelah agak berwarna coklat keemasan, ditaruhnya pada piring dan di baginya menjadi dua bagian.

Kotori memperhatikan setiap inci pergerakan yang dilakukan sang kakak, tanpa terkecuali. Wajahnya memanas ketika dirinya kembali mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, disaat-saat mereka berdua pergi ke taman bermain. Meski tidak ingin mengakuinya, rasa manis kecupan yang dirasakannya dua hari yang lalu masih membekas. Kepalanya menggeleng keras, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran aneh di otaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kotori?" tanya Shido heran. Ia menaruh dua piring yang berisi omlet beserta nasi putih pada meja.

Kotori gelagapan, mendapati kakaknya sudah berada di depannya. Ia berdehem keras berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan kembali pada sikap angkuhnya seperti biasa, meski semburat merah terlihat samar di kedua pipinya. "Apa maksudmu baka Onii-chan. Sudahlah, bawa sini piringku."

Shido tersenyum kecil mendapati adik kecilnya dalam mode komandan. Jika ia sudah beralih pada mode itu, sikapnya akan berubah arogan, sikap yang unggul, dan suka memperintah. tanpa berkomentar, ia meletakan bagian Kotori di hadapan gadis beriris crimson itu.

Sambil menguyah makanannya, Shido menatap pita yang terikat di kedua sisi kepala adiknya. Ia baru menyadari sedari tadi Kotori memakai pita hitam. Dia merasa heran, karena biasanya jika sedang ada di rumah, Kotori selalu memakai pita putih. Hal itu menunjukan dia akan dalam keadaan santai, damai, dan terlihat dewasa. Maka dari itu ia merasa heran.

"Kotori, kenapa kau memakai pita hitam?" tanya Shido.

"Kenapa? Kau punya masalah dengan itu?" jawab Kotori enteng tanpa berpaling.

"Eh, tidak kok." Kata Shido sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Kotori.

"Aku lemah jika memakai pita warna putih." Kata Kotori tiba-tiba.

Shido diam, menatap adik kesayangannya yang menerawang kosong pada omlet yang hanya tinggal setengah itu. Kotori menyuapkan potongan omlet pada mulutnya, mengunyahnya perlahan. Entah kenapa, omlet yang tadinya terasa enak kini terasa hambar dan sedikit pahit dilidahnya. Sambil mengunyah, ia kembali berkata."Besok natal. Jadi rencana kakak apa?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tatapan Shido menerawang pada atap-atap. Ya, esok hari sudah hari natal. Hari itu bertepatan di hari rabu. Hari dimana di setiapa tempat akan mengadakan event besar-besaran. Tentu saja, gemerlap lampu warna-warni akan menghiasi kota- tidak, bahkan satu Negara. Pohon natal akan ada di setiap penjuru tempat. Para sepasang kekasih pun juga akan turut meramaikan event tersebut. Entah hanya sekedar mengobrol sambil menonton pohon natal raksasa di pusat kota, atau makan malam di restoran yang romantic, atau mungkin juga saling bertukar kado.

Mengingat hal itu, itu dapat memberikan ide pada Shido. Mungkin saja ia akan mengajak Tohka, Yoshino, serta Mana untuk mengadakan pesta natal bersama, dirumah mereka berdua. Ya itu ide bagus.

Kotori menatap bingung sang kakak yang mendadak, wajahnya berubah cerah. "Ada apa?" tanya Kotori datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta natal. Kita juga bisa mengajak Tohka, Yoshino, dan Mana." Ucapnya memberi saran.

Kotori mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar nama Mana di sebut. Oh jangan tanya lagi kenapa ia merasa kesal. Kejadian disaat-saat Mana berkunjung ke rumahnya masih tidak bisa dilupakannya. Boleh-boleh sajakan dia merasa keberatan?

"Kenapa Mana diajak?" ucap Kotori tidak rela.

"Tentu saja, dia kan adikku." Shido menatap Kotori tidak mengerti. Ia menyingkirkan piring yang sudah kosong miliknya kesamping kanan.

Melihat adiknya yang diam saja, ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Ada apa?" tanya Shido lagi. Tubuhnya kini menghadap Kotori sepenuhnya dan sedikit mendekat, menatap lurus iris crimsom yang mengagumkan milik Kotori.

Kotori salah tingkah dipandangi Shido dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat ini. Spontan dirinya berdiri seraya berkata gugup sedikit kentus. "A… apaan sih. Su… sudahlah, aku mau tidur." Sebelum ia sempat beranjak, sebuah lengan mencengkal pergelangan tangan kirinya, menariknya untuk mencegah dirinya beranjak dari tempat itu. Sayang sekali, kerena tarikan Shido yang terlalu kuat membuat Kotori terjerembab dan menimpa dirinya.

"A… aduh." Erang mereka berdua. Mereka baru sadar satu menit kemudian, bahwa Kotori berada pada posisi diatas tubuh Shido yang terlentang.

kedua pasang mata itu berpandangan, saling tertegun. Shido tidak pernah menyangka, wajah adiknya ketika berada dalam jarak sedekat ini terlihat halus tanpa cacat, begitu pula dengan manic crimson milik adiknya begitu mempesona. Begitu indah dengan kilauannya. Terlihat tajam dan membius. Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya bergerak diluar pikiran. Lengan kirinya melingkar erat di pinggang ramping gadis itu, sedangkan lengan kanan mendorong kepala gadis bersurai merah itu, menyuruhnya semakin mendekat. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, menghapus setiap jaraknya. Tatapan matanya, menatap lurus sang crimson seolah terhipnotis dengan keindahannya.

Begitu pula dengan Kotori. Dirinya sama sekali tidak sadar dengan perubahan sikap dari kakanya. Bahkan, ia tidak sadar jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin lama semakin dekat. Barulah tubuhnya bereaksi ketika kedua bibir itu saling bersentuhan. Jantungnya serasa berhenti mendadak dan kembali berdetak lebih cepat, terasa sesak. Ia ingin menolak, mendorong, atau apa pun yang biasa ia lakukan ketika seseorang memperlakukannya tidak sopan. Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak merespon otaknya.

Shido semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menekan bibir cerry itu semakin dalam. Ia merasa ingin lebih, lebih, dan lebih. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan nafsu, tapi ia tidak peduli. Dijilatnya bibir Kotori membuat sang gadis tersentak kaget dengan sentuhan tidak terduga. Kerena kaget, mulutnya terbuka dan memberikan akses. Shido tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, langsung saja dilesatkan lidahnya menjelajahi di setiap rongga mulut Kotori. Menyesap rasa manis yang berasal dari coklat panas yang baru saja diminum gadis itu.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, membuat Kotori berusaha keras mempertahankan otaknya berpikir waras. Shido tampak begitu ahli memperlakukannya begitu. meski ciumannya memang memaksa, namun seolah Shido seperti memperlakukannya secara halus dan lembut. Seolah tidak ingin menyakiti sosok gadis di hadapannya. Berulang kali ia mengecup bibir bawah dan atas Kotori secara bergantian. Membuat sang gadis luluh.

Tak terasa lima menit berlalu cepat. Kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa Shido untuk melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua. Kotori bangkit dan terduduk di samping Shido, mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahnya memerah hebat bak kepiting yang di rebus hingga matang.

Shido merasa dirinya benar-benar gila. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan berciuman dengan adiknya sediri dengan cara seperti yang dilakukan barusan. Meski dua hari yang lalu ia sudah melakukannya, tapi itu hanya untuk menyegel kekuatan roh adiknya. Oh tidak, dia akan mempunyai julukan sebagai kakak mesum sebentar lagi. Shido sama sekali tidak berani menatap iris crimson itu, takut dirinya akan kembali berbuat diluar akalnya.

'_Di… dia menciumku. Dia menciumku' _ teriak Kotori histeris dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan mendadak ia berdiri tiba-tiba membuat Shido tersentak kaget. tanpa menoleh, Kotori berujar "A…aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat malam." Langsung saja ia melesat, berlari bagai membelah angin meninggalkan Shido sendirian di ruang tengah.

"Sial. Apa aku menyukai adikku sendiri?" tanyanya tak habis pikir pada diri sendiri.

Itsuka Kotori menghambur masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat. dengan cepat ia mebanting tubuhnya ke arah kasur. Dengan rasa malu yang masih merayap dalam hatinya ia membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di bantal. Suara teriakan-teriakan yang dilontarkannya teredam dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Seolah dengan melakukan itu ia akan merasa lega.

Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan kisahnya nanti? Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkannya.

TBC….

Maaf jika cerita saya terlalu OOC. Soalnya saya masih belum paham dengan animenya. Maklum ini baru pertama kali saya bikin fic di fandom ini. Mungkin untuk typo sangat banyak dan betebaran.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya setelah bikin fic ini rasanya malu sendiri. KYAAAAAAAAA. Tapi saya gak berani bikin yang rate M.

Sedikit perhatian, mungkin fic ini penuh dengan romance di chap depan.

Kurasa gak ada lagi yang perlu di bahas.

Mohon Review-nya.


End file.
